Cars, trucks, trains, and other types of vehicles are a ubiquitous feature of modern society because of the significant social and economic benefits that they provide. However, the use of such vehicles can pose a danger to people and property when operated under dangerous conditions, such as when a driver of a vehicle has become drowsy from lack of sleep, from ingesting an intoxicating substance, etc.